Baby Ren
by Frappe-B
Summary: Ren se encuentra a un bebé en el capó de su auto cuando venía saliendo de la tienda... Él decide llevárselo a casa, pero se encuentra con Kyoko quién había sido enviada por Yashiro a cocinar su cena/Long Fic/Traducción (Ver original de ZionX).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su autor. La historia tampoco es mía, esto es una simple traducción, todos los créditos por ella a ZionX.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ren se encontraba saliendo de una tienda cercana a su apartamento, se había detenido para comprar algo de cenar antes de ir a casa, pero camino de vuelta al estacionamiento pudo distinguir algo encima del capó su auto. Tras acercarse más a dicha cosa pudo reconocer la forma de un rectángulo, el cual parecía estar envuelto en algo como mantas o cobijas. Él decidió revisar su contenido, para en caso de ser necesario, botarlo en la basura. Pero luego de moverlo él pudo distinguir el sonido de un llanto: un llanto de bebé. Finalmente se decidió a abrir la manta, y dentro de ella se encontraba un lindo bebé, de aproximadamente cuatro meses de edad.

_¿Un bebé? ¿Qué mierda se supone que hace un bebé acá?_Dichas palabraseran lo único que pasó por su mente al ver aquél bebé. Entonces él notó un trozo de papel entre la parte superior del estomago del bebé y la manta. Él lo leyó.

_**Soy pobre; Yo no puedo mantener a este bebé. Por favor cuídalo.**_

_¡¿Entonces por qué mierda lo dejas en el capó del auto de otra persona?! ¡Deberían de haberlo dejado fuera de algún orfanato u otro lugar similar! ¿Por qué de todos los lugares posibles tubo que ser el capó de mi auto?_Gritaba él en su mente. Entonces comenzó a pensar en qué hacer con el dichoso bebé.

_No puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo aquí, alguien podría reconocerme y entonces sería acosado por mis fans. Llamar a la policía aquí y ahora, podría ser un grabe error; Los medios se enterarían y crearían un escándalo porque tengo un hijo o algo así... Si yo solo lo dejo aquí, seguramente seré considerado un monstruo._Entonces, el bebé comenzó a llorar más fuerte, acaparando demasiada atención de parte de las personas presentes. Ren, guiado por un impulso, tomó al bebé en sus brazos y subió al auto. Sentó al bebé a su lado, sin lograr que dejase de llorar, él simplemente no sabía que hacer. Además al ser invierno la noche cada vez se tornaba más fría, por lo cual terminó optando por llevar al bebé a casa.

Él estaba realmente agradecido de no encontrarse con nadie en su camino a casa, el bebé no dejaba de llorar y eso no le ayudaba. Cuando finalmente se encontraba a salvo, dentro de las insonorizadas paredes su apartamento, suspiró con creciente alivio. Él dejó la bolsa plástica sobre la mesa de café y puso en marcha su plan para calmar al bebé, le mecía lentamente en sus brazos, esperando que se calmase, y así dejase de llorar. Pero no funcionaba; el bebé continuaba llorando. Ren no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar el sonido del timbre

"¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?" susurró él mientras sentaba al bebé a los pies del sillón para así dirigirse en dirección a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con el anaranjado pelo de una mujer frente a él. "¿Mogami-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó él sorprendido.

"Yashiro-san…" Con tan solo esa palabra, Ren ya sabía a lo que ella se refería. _¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora__? ¿Qué se supone que va a pensar ella de que tenga un bebé en mi departamento?_Pero antes de que él pudiera siquiera decidir si la dejaba entrar o no el bebé comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

"¿Eh? ¿Tsuruga-san, es eso el llanto de un bebé?" Preguntó Kyoko. Él rápidamente la tomó del braso y jaló de ella para que entrase.

"Mogami-san, ¿Sabes mucho sobre los bebes?" Le preguntó mientras se caminaban en dirección al sofá.

Kyoko vio un lindo bebé junto al sofá y miró a Ren con una cara interrogación. "¿Podría ser que este es su hijo, Tsuruga-san?" Preguntó ella llena de incredulidad.

"¡Hell, No!" El medio-gritó en inglés. "Quiero decir, no. Él no es mi hijo. Me lo encontré en el capó de mi coche después de que me fui a la tienda de por aquí cerca." Luego de sus palabras le mostró la nota. Ella la leyó y su rostro se ensombreció a causa de la ira pero se calmó unos segundos más tarde y se convirtió en tristeza y lástima por el bebé. Se arrodilló en el suelo junto al sofá y miró al bebé con tristeza.

"Pobre bebé", susurró ella suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cara del bebé antes de mirar hacia él de nuevo. "Pero… yo no sé nada acerca de los bebés, lo siento Tsuruga-san… Yo no creo poder llegar a ser una gran madre y no es como si yo esperase casarme y tener un hijo algún día..." Dijo ella, terminando en un ligero susurro.

"Él no ha dejado de llorar desde que lo encontré. No sé qué hacer."

"Tal vez tiene hambre, o tal vez su pañal está mojado". Sugirió Kyoko. En ese momento, ella arrugó la nariz, sintiendo un mal olor proveniente del bebé. Ren, quién ya estaba de rodillas junto al sofá, también podía sentirlo. Al desenvolver la manta y pudo sentir por completo aquél mal olor. Volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro y tosió.

"Tsuruga-san ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" Le preguntó con preocupación la chica mientras apretaba su nariz. Cuando Ren se recuperó del ataque olor comenzó a pensar en la manera de conseguir limpiar al bebé. Finalmente decidieron llevarlo al baño, Ren no tenía más remedio que llevar al bebé a la bañera, sostuvo con cuidado al bebé por el torso. Colocando sus grandes manos bajo los brazos del bebé, mientras que Kyoko desenvolvía la manta cubierta de sustancia café y mal olor.

Kyoto tomó la cabeza de la ducha extraíble y dejó correr el agua, mientras se aseguraba de que no estaba demasiado caliente ni demasiado fría, para luego comenzar a limpiar al pequeño bebé, el pequeño dejó de llorar e hizo un sonido de sorpresa. Dicho sonido fue extremadamente tierno, tanto así que Ren no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa. Al terminar con la criatura Kyoko puso un poco de jabón en la mano y se las lavó, tras eso ella se levantó y se secó las manos con la toalla que colgaba en la pared lateral del cuarto de baño. Ren levantó al bebé con cuidado, y mientras terminaba de enderezarse Kyoko le ayudó envolviendo la toalla alrededor del bebé, secándolo suavemente. El bebé comenzó a hacer un sonido juguetón, casi como una risa. Ambos le sonrieron, hacendo que Ren olvidase el mal olor previo y que Kyoko se distrajese, y olvidase lo difícil que es, su tarea de limpiar.

"Entonces… ¿Con qué lo vestiremos?" Le preguntó Kyoko a Ren mientras sostenía al bebé envuelto en sus brazos.

"Podemos revisar mi ropa antigua, quizá algo le pueda quedar bien por ahora."

Luego él le dijo Kyoko dónde podía encontrar algunas de sus camisas viejas. Ella se fue a en dirección de su habitación y pudo oír claramente el sonido de apertura de uno de sus cajones, e inmediatamente otro ruido, el cual indicaba que lo había cerrado de un duro golpe. Ren se dirigió a su habitación con el bebé en brazos.

"Mogami-san?" Le llamó él. Cuando entró pudo vio a Kyoko de pie frente a su vestidor con la cara de roja como un tomate. Ren, inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que el cajón que ella había abierto era en el que guardaba toda su ropa interior.

"Uhmm ... El correcto se encuentra bajo ese Mogami-san." Le dijo él. Kyoko bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro y esta vez abrió el cajón correcto. Sacó dos camisas de interior, Al levantar una de ellas se dio cuenta de lo largas que eran. Ren sostuvo al bebé en su cama, mientras que Kyoko se encargaba de enrollar la polera en el bebé de forma que esta no se cayese.

"Tsuruga-san, ¿puede mantenerlo así durante un momento?" Ren hizo lo que la chica le pidió. Kyoko corrió hacia el salón y volvió con un gran alfiler de gancho el cual utilizaría para mantener de forma permanente la camiseta enrollada alrededor del bebé. "Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?" Le preguntó la chica mientras ambos miraban en dirección al bebé, el cual aún se encontraba en la cama en la cama, mientras que el pequeño solo se dedicaba a poner sus manos en su boca y babearlas.

"Tengo la intención de llamar al presidente para pedir ayuda. Estoy seguro de que puede encontrar un orfanato que se haga cargo del bebé." Comentó Ren. Kyoko no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, le preocupaba no poder cuidar del bebé correctamente.

"Pero, ¿qué debemos hacer con él ahora?" Preguntó ella. "No creo que el presidente pueda encontrar un orfanato para el bebé y llevárselo a esta hora. Así que vamos a tener que cuidar de él esta noche, y estoy bastante segura de que pronto le va a dar hambre. Además ninguno de los dos sabemos nada sobre el cuidado de un bebé".

"Buen punto". Dijo él, mientras que por dentro no pudo evitar sentirse un poco contento al escucharla decir: "vamos a tener que cuidar del bebé." Sonaba a que eran una pareja casada a cargo de cuidar a su primer hijo. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a buscar en su teléfono, a través de Internet, acerca de los cuidados necesarios en un bebé.

"¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?" Le preguntó a Kyoko mientras la miraba, aunque estuvo a punto de perder el control de sí mismo cuando la vio puesta en el borde de la cama jugando con el bebé. No puedo evitar imaginarla así con aquél que sería su primer bebé, pero se recompuso de manera automática cuando esta le miró.

"No lo sé. Tal vez unos tres a cinco meses" Le respondió ella, para luego volver a acariciar y jugar con el bebé.

Ren trató de ignorar sus pensamientos sobre Kyoko y se concentró en la búsqueda de información acerca de los bebés en Internet. Buscó las necesidades en el cuidado de un bebé de tres meses hasta cinco años de edad, él se acercó a la mesita de noche y escribió toda la información que pudo en un pedazo de papel. Al terminar de copiar todo lo necesario envolvieron al bebé en una segunda capa de ropa, con la otra polera, y se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana. Kyoko fue la encargada de entrar en la tienda y comprar todo, mientras que Ren se quedó en el coche vigilando al bebé. Mientras esperaba aprovechó para llamar al presidente y así contarle acerca de su situación.

"¿En serio? ¿Así que estás actuando como una pareja de casados esta noche?" Le preguntó el presidente en un tono emocionado y lleno de burlas. Ren casi soltó un gruñido cuando sintió al bebé poner su mano contra su cara. "Así que ¿qué edad tiene el niño?"

"Kyoko cree que puede tener entre tres a cinco meses" Le respondió Ren mientras alzaba la cabeza con la intención de que el bebé no alcanzase su rostro.

"Bien, en ese caso voy mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrar un lugar para él tan pronto como sea posible". Le dijo justo antes de colgar. Ren suspiró y miró al bebé en sus brazos, permitiéndolo llegar a la altura de su rostro. Esta vez la mano del bebé posó en sus labios, él abrió su boca y mordió la mano del bebé en broma, haciendo que el bebé a reír tiernamente. Ren seguía mordisqueando alegremente la pequeña minito del bebé, pero entonces la mano del bebé se afirmó firmemente alrededor de sus dientes inferiores y tiró de ellos con fuerza.

Mientras Ren trataba de quitar la mano del bebé de su boca Kyoko abrió la puerta, ella se detuvo en seco al ver a Ren, él la miró con una expresión de sorpresa, mientras la mano del bebé continuaba en su boca tirando de él hacia abajo. Ella se quedó en silencio, se había sorprendido al principio. Pero al ver Ren así no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, era muy gracioso. Ella contuvo la risa al principio, pero los segundos pasaban y ella no podía mantenerlo dentro por más tiempo.

Ella se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, terminando casi de rodillas en el suelo fuera del coche, delante de Ren. Finalmente Kyoko se enderezó y pronunció una disculpa entre carcajadas. Ren se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza, mientras que Kyoko comenzó a poner las bolsas de plástico en el asiento de atrás, y luego se sentó al lado de Ren.

"Mogami-san ¿Compraste pijama y una muda de ropa para mañana?" Le preguntó Ren después de que se terminase su ataque de risa, mientras le estragaba el bebé.

"Sí, y no te preocupes, lo he pagado yo. El dinero que me diste lo he utilizado solo en cosas para bebé", le respondió ella.

"No estoy preocupado por eso Mogami-san, deberíaa haber pagado eso con el dinero que te di. Te viste obligada a comprar ropa nueva por mi culpa, es natural que pague por ello..." Le regañó Ren.

"No, está bien. Tsuruga-san, aquí está su cambio", Le dijo mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo y le entregaba el cambio. Ren no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilusionado, sabía que no podía ganar en su contra cuando se trataba de dinero.

"Pero la próxima vez, Mogami-san, sólo tienes que utilizar mi dinero, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dijo, tratando desesperadamente de hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre el tema. Puso en marcha el coche y se fueron a casa, ellos siquiera se dieron cuenta de que parecían una pareja de recién casados debatiendo sobre cuestiones financieras.

Pero si ellos hubieran sido una pareja real, un montón de chicos habría deseado que sus novias y esposas fuesen tan independientes cuando se trataba de dinero como Kyoko, o incluso tener a Kyoko en sí misma como su novia.

* * *

_Notas: Esta historia no me pertenece bajo ningún concepto, yo le he pedido permiso a su autora real para poder traducirla y subirla bajo mi perfil. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que la lean y les agradecería a montones si también se pasan por la versión original para darle ánimos a la autora... Espero sea de su agrado ¡Nos leemos!_

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido... _


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su autor. La historia tampoco es mía, esto es una simple traducción, todos los créditos por ella a ZionX.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Al momento en que llegaron al departamento Kyoko decidió llamar al Daruma-ya para así avisarle a la pareja a cargo que ella no llegaría esta noche a casa. Luego, intentando no perder más tiempo, ella se digió a la cocina para así preparar la leche del bebé. Entre tanto Ren intentaba ponerle el pañal al bebé, él, después de mucho batallar, había logrado quitarle la manta que tenía puesta, si bien ya había leído antes en internet de cómo ponerle dichoso pañal al bebé parecía que no iba a ser tan simple. Con cuidado él bajó al bebe de la mesa en que lle estaba apoyando y le sacó una de las camisas que le envolvían, luego sacó el alfiler encargado de sujetar la segunda camisa y esta cayó. Pero el bebé escogió ese momento para liberar su vejiga.

"¡Mierda!" Ren maldijo por lo bajo mientras se echó hacia atrás, viendo como pis del bebé salió disparado, cayendo finalmente sobre su pecho. Al momento de sentir su pecho mojado él solo cerró los ojos, resignado, esperando a que el bebé terminase de orinar; Si él se alejaba caería del pis del bebé en la alfombra y sería peor. El bebé dejó de orinar y comenzó a reírse entre lindos sonidos. Ren chasqueó la lengua teniendo ya los ojos abiertos y miró al bebé. Él se inclinó más cerca, quedando justo sobre el bebé, para luego pellizcar suavemente las mejillas del bebé y estirarlas de forma juguetona.

"Sí, adelante, sigue riendote de mí." Le dijo al bebé con una sonrisa socarrona. "Me aseguraré de que te rías tan fuerte que ya no quieras hacerlo nunca más". Ren luego bajó la cabeza hasta el estómago del bebé y allí empezó a soplar. El bebé pateó un poco y rió, y rió. Ren continuó soplando, ahora estaba disfrutando de ver como se reía el bebé, el pequeño sin poder contenerse se reía y se retorcía sobre la mesa del café. Ren no se dio cuenta Kyoko los observaba desde la entrada de la cocina y les sonreía. Ella estaba esperando a que el agua hierva, cuando escuchó el silbato hervidor de agua se fue a la cocina y preparó la fórmula de la leche. Ren también escuchó el silbato y dejó de soplar en el estómago del bebé, retomando su trabajo inicial, puso un poco de polvo en el trasero del bebé y luego le puso el pañal, coincidiendo con la entrada de Kyoko a la sala, quién había terminado en la cocina.

"Dejé la botella enfriar un poco en la nevera. Estará listo en unos minutos." Le dijo ella mientras que caminaba en dirección a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Yo no sabía que eras bueno con los bebés, Tsuruga-san." Se sentó frente a la mesa, en el lado izquierdo del bebé.

"Yo tampoco lo sabía." Respondió Ren con una risa mientras se levantaba. "Él es tan lindo que no puedo evitarlo. Voy a tomar una ducha rápida." Hizo una seña a su camisa y se fue al baño. Ren entonces recordó la manta con la caca del bebé aún estaba en la bañera, él gimió con resignación para luego limpiarlo. Puso la manta sucia a la papelera y ató la apertura de la bolsa de plástico. Dejó correr el agua y limpió el suelo de la bañera. Después de unos minutos, se desnudó y entró en la ducha.

Cuando salió de su dormitorio estaba completamente vestido y con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello. Fue a la sala y vio a Kyoko sentada en el sofá con el bebé en brazos. Se podía observar a Kyoko quién sujetaba el biberón y el bebé quién posaba sus manitas al rededor de este, ella estaba dando de comer al bebé. Ella se encontraba mirando al bebé con una sonrisa y estaba disfrutando viendo cómo el bebé tomaba la fórmula. Entonces Ren no pudo evitar imaginarla dando leche materna a un bebe, el cuál seria el primer hijo de ellos. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse dicho pensamiento, ya que sólo daría lugar a más fantasías sucias. Se sentó en el suelo delante de la mesa donde ella estaba sentada antes de él fuese a tomar una ducha, y comenzó a secarse el pelo con la toalla. "Creo que vas a ser una gran madre algún día, Mogami-san." La cabeza de Kyoko hizo un movimiento algo brusco para mirar a Ren, pero este fue sorprendido por su sonrisa celestial. A ella le tomó unos segundos volver a moverse y finalmente bajó la cabeza.

"Yo no creo que eso sea posible, Tsuruga-san." Ella dijo en voz baja, tanto así que Ren se tuvo esforzar por oír lo que decía. Su rostro se ensombreció al recordar por qué se sentía y pensaba de esa manera. Es a causa de su madre. Apretó su puño con un poco de enojo, pero decidió demostrarle que él discernía en dicho pensamiento.

"No lo sabes, Mogami-san." Dijo que al pensar en la mejor manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión al respecto. "Si sigues pensando así, no tendrás éxito en ser actriz. ¿Y si algún día tuvieses que actuar como una madre amorosa y cariñosa? ¿Dirías que es imposible y no se puede hacer?"

Kyoko estaba mirando a Ren con los ojos muy abiertos. Miedo, Preocupación, y horror se encontraban escritos en toda su cara. Las palabras de su Tou-san (Kuu) resonaron en su mente. "No, ¡yo lo haré! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!" Dijo ella con toda su determinación brillando en sus ojos. "Lo siento mucho, Tsuruga-san. No voy a pensar de esa manera nunca más, gracias por su ayuda." Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza en dirección a Ren. Ren le dedicó una sonrisa celestial. Él estaba muy contento.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó Kyoko. "Tsuruga-san, ¿te importa sujetarlo por un momento? Todavía tengo que cocinar algo de cenar para nosotros, lo siento." Kyoko se levantó lentamente, esperando no molestar al bebé. Sostuvo al pequeño hasta que Ren lo recibió y lo acunó en sus brazos. Kyoko fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar dicha comida.

"Hola, pequeño. Disfrutaste de tu bebida, ¿eh?" Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras tocaba ligeramente la nariz del bebé en broma, pero el bebé seguía chupando de la botella. "¿Es que eso está tan bueno?" Le preguntó al bebé y luego miró de nuevo a la entrada de la cocina. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió a dicho lugar. Dio un vistazo a Kyoko y luego miró al bebé. "Mamá está cocinando la cena." Le susurró a el pequeño, sonriendo ampliamente con una expresión divertida. "Espera a probar la cocina de mamá, entonces ya no vas a querer tomar de esa botella nunca más". Le dijo él mientras miraba al bebé, pero el bebé se limitó a mirarlo y fruncir un poco el ceño. "Pero no le digas que la llamé así, ¿de acuerdo? Es nuestro pequeño secreto." Él sonrió mientras ponía un dedo delante de sus labios y volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Ren sentía tan feliz en este momento. Se sentía como si estuviera realmente casado con Kyoko y tuviesen un bebé. Suspiró, tratando de reprimir su felicidad causada por su imaginación hiperactiva. Entonces pensó en que si algún día Kyoko y él tendría un bebé, ¿Qué nombre le pondrían? _Sería dulce si combinamos nuestros nombres. ¿Qué hay de Ken? Hhmm ... pero mi verdadero nombre es Kuon. Así ¿Kyokuon? No suena bien. Vamos a ver ... ¿Kyoun? Eso suena divertido._ Dejó escapar una risa.

Entonces Kyoko salió de la cocina con la comida en una bandeja. Puso la comida en la mesa. Ren miró al bebé. Los ojos del bebé estaban cerrados y su boca dejó de chupar de la botella. Él le sonrió. Lentamente sacó la botella de la boca y suavemente lo puso en el sofá. Entonces Ren recordó que no le habían puesto un nombre al bebé.

Kyoko se sentó a donde estaba sentada antes de que Ren fuese a la ducha. Luego él se sentó frente a ella para que ambos pudieran ver al bebé, y finalmente en voz baja pronunciaron las gracias. "Itadakimasu!" Entonces él comenzó a comer. "Así que, Mogami-san, ¿qué crees que deberíamos llamarlo?" Le preguntó él.

"Oh cierto, la nota no decía nada acerca de su nombre ¿cierto?" Decía Kyoko mientras pensaba en un nombre. "Hhmm… ¿Qué tal… Ryu?" Sugirió ella. Pero al decirlo ella se fijó en que este era muy similar al de Sho. "No, justo ese nombre no." Ella frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz mientras pensaba en otro. "Oh, ya lo sé. ¿Y qué tal Príncipe Felipe? (La Bella Durmiente)" Dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes.

Ren sentía la necesidad de reírse pero tuvo que contenerse, después de todo tenía que comportarse de forma disciplinada; Justamente como haría Tsuruga Ren, el actor. Finalmente logró reprimirla mientras.

"¿O príncipe Eric? (De la Sirenita)"Ella ya se había sumido por completo e su mundo, imaginando toda clase de historias que involucraban príncipes y princesas. "¿O príncipe Adam? (De la Bella y la Bestia)" Kyoko finalmente miró a Ren. Él tenia la cabeza ligeramente agachada y sus hombros se sacudían de ves en cuando, Al principio ella se preocupó pensando que podía estar enfermo o atragantado. Pero entonce ella recordó que él pasó por un estado similar en cuando practicaba para ser Katsuki en el piso de la cocina.

Ren notó el cambio de la atmósfera, logrado finalmente controlar su risa y con cuidado miró a la chica, quién se encontraba haciendo pucheros. "Lo siento, Mogami-san. Pero estas diciendo los nombres de todos los príncipes de cada cuento de hadas." Sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse suavemente al compás de una risa contenida en cuando bajó su cabeza.

"Si no te gustan esos nombres deberías de elegir uno tú. Después de todo tú eres quién lo encontró." Replicó ella para luego continuar con su comida. Ren detuvo al fin su risa, y le miró seriamente, pese a que pasaban los segundos él aún no decía palabra, entonces Kyoko se decidió a mirarle. Ellá no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarlo mirándola de forma tan intensa. Ella comenzó a mirarle de vuelta, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

"Lo siento, Mogami-san, por reírme." Se disculpó de forma tan sincera que ella solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Él le dedicó una sonrisa celestial, y entonces en su mente apareció una brillante idea para aplicar con el nombre del bebé. "Mogami-san, tú dices que yo debería nombrar al bebé porque, después de todo, yo lo encontré, ¿Cierto?" Él hizo una pequeña pausa entre frases, para luego proseguir. "Entonces, ¿Qué tal si le llamamos igual que a mí?" Sugirió expectante a su reacción.

"¿Eh? En ese caso ¿También tendré que llamar al bebé Tsuruga-san?" Le preguntó ella confundida. "¿No sería muy confuso?"

Ren quería reír ante su reacción a su plan para hacerle decir su nombre, él realmente no podía comprender como funcionaba la mente de ella. Pero sin importarle eso demasiado él simplemente lo intentó de nuevo. "Mogami-san, yo estaba pensando llamarle Ren, al igual que yo. No pensaba en llamarle por mi apellido."

"Oohhh… Ya veo." Pronunció ella mientras asentía con la cabeza. Y en ese momento es cuando reaccionó y apareció un sonrojo tras imaginarse llamando al bebé por el nombre de su sempai. Sería como si estuviese hablándole a su sempai y no al bebé. Pero ella no podía exponer sus pensamientos, eso seía irrespetuoso de su parte y , después de todo, era ella quién sugirió que él eligiese el nombre. Ella le miró con timidez, mientras que él le devolvió una sonrisa celestial.

* * *

**Mis notas:** _Primero que todo les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso (A cualquiera que le interesen las razones puede pasearse por mi perfil), como ya especifiqué en dicho lugar me es imposible actualizar pronto. Espero puedan comprender mi situación, en cuanto pueda tendré arriba el capítulo 3 y los faltantes de mis otros fics... Realmente lo siento y espero que disfruten de esta historia, es realmente entretenida y por eso decidí traducirla_

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su autor. La historia tampoco es mía, esto es una simple traducción, todos los créditos por ella a ZionX.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kyoko estaba en una pequeña cocina cocinando un pie mientras cantaba en conjunto a los pájaros. Entonces ella escuchó golpes en la puerta. Allá se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y allí encontró a una señora mayor envuelta en un largo abrigo negro y con una canasta en sus manos. La señora mayos le ofreció una manzana muy roja, la cual se veía realmente apetitosa. Ella la mordió, luego ella comenzó a perder lentamente la conciencia hasta caer rendida al piso. Ella sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Era exactamente lo mismo que le había sucedido a Blanca Nieves. Ella necesitaba el beso del verdadero amor para romper el hechizo. _Pero ella ya no creía en el amor. _Ella comenzó a entrar en pánico, pensando que jamás volvería a despertarse.

Entonces, repentinamente, ella sintió como algo tocaba sus labios. Dicho algo era suave y tibio, además también hacía un poco de presión sonbre los suyos. _¿Acaso algún príncipe me besó? _Gritó en su mente completamente sorprendida. Pero luego sus labios se comenzaron a sentir mojados. Demasiado húmedo como para ser un beso. Era como si alguien estubiese babeando sobre su boca. Entonces ella abrió sus ojos. ¿_R-r-ren? _Lo que sentía estaba realmente sucediendo. Ella estaba acostada de lado y el bebé Ren estaba ahora acostado boca abajo y estaba justo en frente de su cara. Él realmente se encontraba babeando en su boca. Su pequeña mano estaba llena de saliva y ahora estaba golpeando en la cara. El pequeño estaba moviendo sus brazos y piernas alegremente. Ella le sonrió. "Buenos días, Ren". Ella susurró suavemente al bebé y posteriormente se sonrojó._ Realmente suena como si le estuviese hablando a Tsuruga-san. Pensaba ella_. _Oh, Ya se como hacer para diferenciarlos. Es muy simple. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?_

Ella acarició la cabeza del pequeño Ren y le sonrió. "A partir de ahora, voy a llamarte bebé Ren. ¿Te gusta?" Le comentó al bebé con una sonrisa. Entonces sintió que alguien se movió en la cama. Ella levantó la vista para ver quién era. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron con sorpresa, mirando fijamente al lugar en que Ren puso su mano… R-ren A-adulto? Quiero decir, Tsuruga-san? ¿Qué está haciendo en la misma cama en que estoy yo? Entonces Ren pasó sus brazos por la parte superior de las piernas del bebé y atrapó la cintura de Kyoko, para luego atraerla hacia sí mismo. Luego la chica miró a su alrededor y descubrió con que no estaba en la habitación de invitados. Ella estaba en la habitación y en la cama de Ren. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy en su habitación? Ella gritó en su cabeza. A continuación, recuerdos de la noche empezaron a llegar en su mente.

Primero se durmió en el dormitorio de invitados de Ren, mientras que él dormía en su habitación con el bebé. Él no la dejó se responsabiliza del bebé. Después de todo, era su problema y ella lo estaba ayudando. Pero entonces el bebé estaba llorando tan fuerte en medio de la noche que ella también se despertó. Ren ya le había cambiado el pañal la primera vez que lloró, pero después de un tiempo, se despertó cuando el bebé lloraba de nuevo. Ahora no sabía qué hacer o cómo calmar al bebé. Así que Kyoko se fue a su habitación y trató de ayudarlo. Fue a la cocina y preparó la leche para el bebé nuevo. Después de unos minutos, regresó con la botella y que logó que el bebé se callara. Ella le estaba dando de comer y se comenzó a adormecer en la cama de Ren. Fue entonces cuando ella se durmió también.

_¿Qué he hecho ahora? Ahora no me puedo levantar, no quiero despertarlo. Sería demasiado embarazoso. Seguramente tendré que saludarle en cuando se despierte conmigo a su lado. ¡NOOO! Eso sería demasiado íntimo. _Ella se ruborizo de manera intensa. _Eso es algo que solo hacen las parejas de casados. Y además de todo tenemos un bebé entre nosotros. ¡Eso solo hace que seamos aún más similares a una familia normal! _Ella lloraba en su mente. No se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sosteniendo su cabeza y agitando con furia hasta que despertó a Ren. Al verdadero Ren, al Ren adulto. Ella sólo se dio cuenta cuando la mano de Ren que se encontraba en su cintura le apretó un poco. Ella levantó la vista hacia él. Él la miraba con una sonrisa brillante y resplandeciente. Aquello la cegó y causó algunos daños a sus demonios. "Buenos días, Mogami-san." Dijo con una voz seductora y baja. Se quedó inmóvil ojos con sorpresa y un poco de horror.

Kyoko quería salir corriendo de la habitación y esconderse en un rincón oscuro por la vergüenza. Pero no podía hacer eso, así que se volvió hacia su persona lentamente, en busca de ayuda. Ella sonrió, pero obviamente era una sonrisa falsa. "Buenos días, Tsuruga-san." Saludó vuelta mientras salía de la cama. "Debo ir a hacernos el desayuno ahora. Seguir. Haga lo que necesite, mientras yo voy a cuidar del bebé." Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba al bebé en sus brazos y en tan solo un momento ya estaba fuera de la habitación del infierno.

Ren quería tomarle el pelo. Para tenerla cerca por un poco más y hacer que se pusiese nerviosa. Pero él no quería forzar su suerte. Ya estaba feliz por dormir en la misma cama con ella y, además, se despertó con ella en sus brazos. Bueno, era más como apenas tener un brazo sobre su cintura, pero cuando abrió los ojos fue la primera cosa que vio. También le hizo sonreír al verla presa del pánico, le dieron ganas de tomarle el pelo un poco más, pero ella huyó. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño y se duchó.

Mientras tanto, Kyoko estaba ocupada en la cocina. Sus manos y su mente estaban ocupadas. Su brazo izquierdo tenía el bebé y con el otro prepara el desayuno y su mente aún estaba gritando y gritando acerca de lo que acaba de suceder en la habitación de Ren. Después de veinte minutos, Ren ya estaba fuera de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Observó Kyoko, quién hábilmente logró cocinar con una mano mientras la otra sostenía el bebé. Parecía que ya era una madre muy experimentada. Para Ren era como estar en el cielo. Si sus fans viesen como estaba sonriendo en ese momento, inmediatamente se desmayarían y morirían felices. Era como si todas las células de su cuerpo brillaban y estaba flotando en el aire. Caminó hacia ella y se detuvo justo en frente de su espalda. Estaba a punto de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura cuando se dio la vuelta. Ella se esforzó para no sorprenderse y saltar lejos de él. Así, forzó una sonrisa. "Oh, Tsuruga-san, acabo de terminar de preparar el desayuno." Se dio la vuelta y miró a los platos en la mesa. Él siguió su mirada. En el plato había huevos revueltos y pan tostado. Luego le estiró al bebé, él tomó con gusto. Luego se fue al baño y tomó su ducha.

Pero justo cuando el agua comenzó a caer en el baño, la tetera comenzó a sonar en la cocina. ¡_Oh mierda!_ _Olvidé avisarle acerca de eso. Estaba demasiado concentrada en no estar tan nerviosa a su alrededor._ Ella salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Entonces ella sacó solamente su cabeza por la puerta del baño. "¿Tsuruga-san?" Le llamó ella alzando un poco la voz. Ren apareció en el pasillo después de que ella escuchase el silbido detenrse.

"Sí, Mogami-san?" Le preguntó Ren y su entonces se congeló cuando vio a Kyoko con el pelo mojado. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su pupila estaba dilatada. Se controló e intentó centrarse cuando Kyoko empezó a hablar.

"Uhm ... ¿Podría usted por favor, poner el agua caliente para el biberón? Yo ya puse la fórmula, y después de poner el agua sólo tiene que agitar un poco hasta que se mezclen. Luego lo debes poner un momento en la nevera para que se enfríe un poco. "

"Por supuesto." Fue todo lo que dijo y la cabeza de Kyoko había desaparecido mientras cerraba la puerta del baño de nuevo. Ren negó con la cabeza y se fue a hacer lo que le decían. Kyoko terminó de ducharse rápidamente, se secó el pelo y se vistió. Ella fue a la cocina. Ren ya había terminado su desayuno y estaba tomando su café. Kyoko se sentó y empezó a comer su propio desayuno. Después de terminar comenzaron a preparar al bebé.

Ren sostuvo al bebé por torso, debajo de los brazos. Se agachó e hizo que el bebé quedase dentro de la bañera. Kyoko preparó la temperatura del agua antes de que empezara el lavado del bebé. Bebé Ren comenzó a retorcerse. Ren tuvo que sujetarlo firmemente para asegurarse de que no se iba a caer, pero no demasiado porque podría dañar al bebé. Luego se puso un poco de jabón para bebés había comprado ayer por la noche en él. Bebé Ren se retorció de nuevo y que causó que Kyoko perdiese el agarre de la ducha. Cayó al suelo y continuó disparando agua y toda el agua cayó sobre Kyoko y Ren fuera de la bañera. Kyoko rápidamente la recogió y continuó lavando el bebé rápidamente. Después de unos minutos de agonía finalmente habían terminado. Lo envolvieron al bebé con la toalla, lo secaron y se fueron a la habitación de Ren para vestirlo. Ren puso al bebé en su cama mientras Kyoko empezó a poner el polvo de bebé en su mano y luego esparcirlo por el pequeño cuerpecito. Ren comenzó su camino hacia su armario mientras se quitaba la camisa. Kyoko alcanzó a ver en la esquina de sus ojos e hizo una toma doble. Ella volvió a mirar al bebé inmediatamente mientras se sonrojaba. Ren salió de su armario mientras ponía su camisa y encontró una cara roja Kyoko, mientras le ponía un pañal al bebé.

Ren se pudo muy feliz al notar que ella se sonrojó por su culpa. Luego se hizo cargo de vestir al bebé mientras le decía a la chica que se cambiase la ropa mojada. Kyoko fue a la habitación de invitados y allí se cambió a la ropa que llevaba el día anterior. Ella estaba agradecida de haberla lavado anoche. Cuando volvió a la habitación de Ren lo encontró teniendo dificultades para poner el brazo del bebé dentro del orificio correcto de la polera. Ella sonrió y se rió un poco antes de ir a ayudarle. Era raro ver al gran Tsuruga Ren tener un contratiempo en algo. Después de unos minutos, estaban dentro del coche de Ren. Kyoko se sentó en la parte trasera con el bebé. Ren puso en marcha el coche y se dirigían a recoger a Yashiro, cosa que Ren temía. No le gusta la idea su manager burlarse de él después por esto. Después de ello su próxima parada sería LME, donde Lory estaba esperando y ellos debería de confiarle el bebé a él.

* * *

**Notas de** **FrappeB:** _Lo siento muucho! En verdad no esperaba tardar tanto, tanto, tan actualizar. Como habrán notado algun s he estado sin escribir ni traducir nada en bastante tiempo, lancé un montón de promesas que no cumplí en mi perfil (De fechas en la cuales actualizaría y un intento de horario, el cual por cierto aún está allí) y pues... No queda más que disculparme, espero comenzar a traducir un capítulo a la semana, mis clases ya comenzaron hace un tiempecito (Marzo) y están cada vez más abusadores con las tareas (¡Joder, tío, coy a un colegio de jornada completa! Que mierda les sucede!?), y pues eso reduce el tiempo libre, además tengo que escribir un cuento para un concurso de la escuela y pues desde que tengo mi celular nuevo solo prendo el pc para jugar cosas como "Dota 2", "Diablo 3" o "Dragon Age" xD y pues de escribir ni señas... Espero puedan perdonarme y tenerme paciencia, pronto, muy pronto actualizaré todo (Y también sacaré la traducción de "Marking your territory" que un fic de Belze), y pues también debo continuar "MI dama oscura" e.e (Ya me dio flojera de solo anotarlo) Pero bueno, eso. También espero comenzar a responder reviws por mp (Todos los que me dejen, sin excepción alguna) porque hace unos días, leyendo, me di cuenta de que no es tan complicado responder a tod s y que es algo que realmente hace ilusión (O al menos a mi me encanta que me respondan alguno de los reviws que dejo) y, pues eso, un largo testamento de muchas explicaciones. Cuídense y que estén bien._

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


End file.
